Damaged Goods
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Walter confidently takes a side job as a security guard at a museum disregarding his mentor's advice. What could possibly go wrong at a museum, right? (Waige and Quintis will happen)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this new story! Let me know what you think :)!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter leaned his head against the car window, "Cabe, I will be fine."

"I know but you don't know anyone…They could be bad."

Walter looked at Cabe who was wearing a black sweatshirt with a pair of pants. Walter sighed, _**why is he so worried?**_ He had just taken a small job as a security guard for the museum, and it was only for one night. "Cabe… it is  
only one night. One night."

Cabe turned on the blinker and turned left, "I know…but remember when you and the team took that job with the museum last time?"

"Yes, I do remember… but the bad guys were not the security guards, and the men that tried to kill us are in jail."

Cabe parked in front of the museum, "True, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't worry."

Walter unbuckled his seatbelt, "I will call you if I need anything, Okay?"

Cabe nodded, "Okay son."

Walter gave him a small smile, "Bye Cabe." He opened the car door, and grabbed his backpack.

"Walt."

Walter turned to look at Cabe, "Ya?"

"Have fun," Cabe smiled.

Walter stepped out the door with a smile, "I will." He shut the door of the SUV. Walter turned around as Cabe drove away. He took a deep breath and headed inside.

…

"You must be Mr. O'Brien," A tall man walked up to Walter.

"That's me." Walter shook the man's hand and smiled. The man was about 6.3, and had a buzz cut. He was wearing a light blue short-sleeve shirt with blackletter that spelled out "Security". He had black pants and a brown belt with a walkie talkie, flash  
light, and a Taser.

"My name is Dominic. I am the top security guard for the museum." Dominic smiled, "We have 4 other guys helping us…Come on, let's get you in your uniform." Walter nodded and followed Dominic to the staff room. The staff room looked like a locker room.  
There were blue lockers all around the wall with a full-length mirror and wooden benches. Dominic handed Walter clothes matching his and placed a black long flashlight, a black walkie talkie, and a grey Taser on the bench next to Walter. "You go ahead  
and get into uniform, then meet us in the kitchen."

"Okay thanks," Walter smiled. Dominic nodded and walked out the room. Walter took off his blue and black backpack, and set it down on the bench. He unbuttoned his grey button-up and put on the blue shirt. Walter took his jeans off and put on the black  
pants and the brown belt. He attached the walkie talkie, flashlight and Taser to his belt. He walked up to the mirror, _ **"Okay, time to go meet the rest of the guys."**_ Walter thought.

…

Cabe walked through the garage and over to Ralph, "Hey Ralph… can you hack into something for me?"

The young genius grabbed his computer and looked up, "What do you want me to hack?" Ralph was wearing a Red long-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, and blue jeans.

Cabe smiled at the boy, "The Los Angles History Museum."

Ralph typed on his HP computer, "Isn't Walter working their tonight?"

"Yes, but… I want to make sure he is okay." Cabe replied.

Ralph looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Can't you just call him?"

Cabe sighed, "Yes, but… I don't want him to know."

Ralph studied Cabe, then shrugged. "Alright I'm in."

Cabe walked over behind Ralph. He looked over his shoulder to see Walter with five other men.

…

"Welcome Walter," Dominic smiled. "Now let me introduce you to everyone…" Dominic pointed to a bald man, "This is Trevor, he is 39 years old. He is a full time worker here."

Trevor shook Walter's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Walter smiled.

"This is Alex, he is volunteering tonight and he is 28." Dominic pointed at Alex who had his blonde hair in a Medium Fade haircut. He was about 5.9 with a medium build. "Next to Alex is Mike, he is 23 and volunteering. Great Friends with Alex and Timothy."  
Timothy had his brown hair in a bun. He was about 6 feet tail with a small build, "He is also 23 and volunteering."

"Glad we aren't the only new kids," Timothy smiled.

"Finally, Jonathan…" Jonathan saluted at Walter making Dominic smile, "He is 19 years old… he is Trevor's oldest son." Jonathan had curly red hair, and was about 6.3 with a medium build.

"Nice to meet you all," Walter smiled.

"Come on kid take a seat, let's get you something to drink," Trevor said with a smile.

Trevor pulled out a chair for Walter, "Thank you."

Walter sat down, and smiled. Dominic looked at Trevor, "Let's check the museum, Johnathan do you want to come?"

Johnathan's eyes widened, "Yes please!"

Dominic chuckled, "Well let's go."

Johnathan, Trevor, and Dominic headed out the room. Alex smiled at Walter, "Hey, do you want a beer?"

"Thanks, but I don't drink… Do you have any soda?"

Alex smiled, "Ya, would Pepsi work?

Walter nodded, "Thank you."

Mike leaned against the table, "What do you do for living?"

Alex placed a cup of Pepsi in front of Walter, "Thank you." Alex smiled and sat down next to Walter on the left side. "I am the leader of a team of geniuses called Scorpion. We work with Homeland Security." Walter answered.

Timothy grinned, "That must be fun."

….

Ralph looked at Cabe, "Nothing is unusual Cabe, maybe you are just worrying to much…"

Cabe sighed, "Maybe your right…"

Suddenly, Walter's head hit the table hard. The three men were grinning wickedly and throwing Walter's unconscious body to the ground. Cabe sucked in a breath, "Not Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, Sorry it took a while for chapter 2... I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

 ** _Suddenly, Walter's head hit the table hard. The three men were grinning wickedly and throwing Walter's unconscious body to the ground. Cabe sucked in a breath, "Not Good."_**

Cabe pushed himself off the ground, "I'm going to go and help him."

Ralph jumped out of the chair, "I am coming too."

Cabe sighed, "Ralph you need to stay here. It will be too dangerous."

Happy looked up from her desk, "What is too dangerous?" She was wearing a light brown tank top with an army green jacket and acid washed jeans.

"Walter just got knocked out, and now 3 men are dragging him somewhere," Ralph stated.

Toby walked in from the kitchen, "Did I just hear that Walter was knocked out?" Toby was wearing a white tee with a black jacket and light blue jeans.

Sylvester looked wide eyed at Cabe, "Walter is being dragged!" Sylvester was wearing his gray Super fun guy shirt with a pair of pants.

Paige walked in through the garage door with a handful of grocery bags, "Okay, I just got some more food for the team, and…." Paige set the groceries on her desk, "What is going on?" She had a brown tank top with white polka dots, dark blue jeans, and her hair was up in a bun.

Ralph looked at his mother, "Walter is in trouble…" Ralph grabbed Cabe's keys and tossed them to Cabe, "And we need to help him."

…

Walter slowly opened his eyes, he was leaned against a wall. He grunted and tried to move his hands. He looked down to see his hands tied behind his back. "Well, well, well look who is up." Alex walked up to Walter, "I thought you were knocked out for good." Walter tried to wiggle out his hands out of the rope. Alex punched Walter hard in the face, "You think you're getting out that easy O'Brien."

Walter grunted, "Why am I here?"

Alex grinned, "You will know sooner or later."

"Alex! Someone is here!" Mike walked in.

Alex looked at Mike, "Well then, let's go!" Alex walked up to Walter, and pulled him up. Walter instantly drove his shoulder into him. Walter turned around only to be slammed into the wall. Alex grabbed Walter's tied hands with his left hand and pointed a gun at Walter's back, "Next time you make a dumb move like that, you are going to get a pretty hole in your back."

…

Cabe jumped out of the black SUV, "Once I get my hands on these men, they are going to wish that they never lived."

Happy shut the driver's side door, "What is the plan Cabe?"

"Well, I was just planning to find Walter."

Toby sighed, "These men are armed. We need a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan. Let's go save Walter," Cabe grumbled.

Sylvester rolled down his window, "I think I will stay here with Ralph… just in case."

Cabe nodded, "Okay. Toby, I want you to come with me. Happy I want you to say with Sly and Ralph just in case someone tries to attack them."

"I am coming too," Paige hopped out of the car.

Cabe studied Paige then nodded, "Okay then, let's go."

…

Alex pushed Walter forward, "Mike go get the car!"

"Yes, sir!" Mike saluted and rushed away.

Walter grunted. He didn't imagine it this way. He thought it would be one normal night at a museum. Walking down the halls, checking the security footage but no. He was being held hostage for something. A gun pointed at his back, with the team not even knowing. "Where are, you taking me?" Walter muttered.

"Shut it!" Alex slammed Walter against a wall again. "Stay quiet if you know what is good for you." He pushed the gun farther into Walter's back, and pushed him forward.

Walter winced. The left side of his head ached and he felt something wet on his skin. Walter looked at the wall to see, a red stain. Walter gulped, praying that someone would save him.

…

"Do you think they are still here?" Paige asked as they walked through the door.

"Who knows… but our best bet is here," Toby muttered.

Cabe held his hand on his gun, "Let's check the security footage, we can probably find something there."

They walked down the hall and found a black door with white letters that spelled, "Staff Only". Cabe nodded to Toby and Toby opened the door.

Three men were tied up together, trying to get out of the thick rope. One of the men looked up, "Who are you?"

Cabe grabbed his badge and showed them, "Agent Cabe Gallo, Homeland. Who are you?"

"My name is Dominic. I am the head security guard for the museum. On my left is Trevor he is also a security guard and on my right, is his son Jonathan. We were checking the tapes when we were attacked by someone in a mask."

Toby crossed his arms and studied each of the men. "We are looking for Walter O'Brien."

Jonathan looked at Toby with wide eyes, "Walter O'Brien the one that was helping us?"

Trevor sighed, "Last I saw him was when we went to check the borders. Alex was preparing him a drink…"

Toby pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut them free, "They are telling the truth."

Paige walked over to the computers, "Do you know what type of drink it was?"

Toby cut them free, and they stood up. Trevor sighed, "I wish I knew..."

"Umm guys," Paige looked down at the computer. "We have an issue." Cabe and Toby walked behind Paige.

Three other men were shoving Walter into the trunk of a blue Honda Accord. The trunk shut and the men jumped into the car and drove away.


End file.
